Con Vainilla Salada
by Justilieber
Summary: Cuando Antonio Fernandez Carriedo entra a la universidad descubre un mundo nuevo que no le gusta, sin embargo conoce a personas que le hace pensar de manera positiva. Pero hay decisiones que no están en sus manos y en las que no puede intervenir pero que harán que su vida cambie para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Con vainilla salada

* * *

Capitulo 1

Antonio Fernández despertó aturdido por el sonido de la alarma y al mismo tiempo confundido por no saber la hora en la que se quedó dormido. Su pregunta fue aclarada cuando miro el reloj que estaba sobre su buró, marcaba las 05:00 am, recordó entonces que hacía apenas una hora lo había vencido el sueño. Pues antes no pudo haber sido ya que estaba muy nervioso de entrar a un lugar desconocido, con nuevas personas y sobre todo donde no estaba su mejor amigo.

Le costó cinco minutos levantarse de la cama para después entrar al baño y darse una ducha de la manera más rápida posible. En seguida tomó lo primero que se encontró entre su guardarropa que eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa roja de cuello. Se coloco los zapatos que comúnmente usaba justo a tiempo para cuando su madre le gritó que bajara a desayunar. Antonio se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo hacia abajo, se sentó frente a la mesa para llenar su estómago aunque sea un poco y subió de nuevo para lavarse los dientes traer su mochila. Tomó el dinero sobre la mesa y luego de despedirse de su madre, quien le dio la bendición acompañada de un suave beso en la frente, salió corriendo hacia la parada de camiones que lo llevaría al subterráneo. En el cual se transbordaría para caminar dos cuadras y finalmente llegaría a la que sería su nueva escuela.

Le tomo otros dos minutos llegar a la parada y subió justo a tiempo antes de que se marchara. Antonio sabía perfectamente que el camión se tardaría una media hora en llegar al subterráneo, así que tomo asiento; puso su mochila sobre sus piernas y la apretó contra su cara. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido por el desvelo de la noche anterior.

Despertó momentos antes de llegar al tren subterráneo, se talló los ojos mientras bajaba con pereza del autobús y suspiro al encontrarse enfrente de los vagones del tren. Aún debía esperar para comenzar su "nueva vida". Se animó un poco al recordar tan solo debía esperar aproximadamente diez minutos. El tren llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, no dudó ni un poco en subirse. Las estaciones pasaron lentamente, fue un aburrido trayecto de media hora viendo solo oscuridad y tubos a través de las ventanas. Al momento de salir del subterráneo se mostró el típico paisaje citadino lleno de smog y edificios de todos los tamaños, entonces Antonio comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso. Estaba cerca de llegar. Bajó en la penúltima estación de la línea dando zancadas hacia la salida. Una vez en el aire fresco caminó por un corto periodo de tiempo; llegó temblando cual gelatina a una gigantesca puerta azabache, posteriormente sacó su identificación de estudiante para finalmente entrar a la UNIVERSIDAD.

Suspiró nuevamente cuando entro a ese ambiente tan estresante, el lugar era enorme y aun mientras caminaba con toda la buena vibra que tenía acumulada se sentía como los estudiantes aborrecían aquel día tan trágico en el que volvían a ser esclavos de las materias. Le restó importancia a aquella sensación desagradable y siguió su camino hacia el salón de su primera clase. Entró y divisó a algunas personas dispersas. Tomó asiento en la primera mesa de la fila media justo frente a la pizarra. Ahí aburrido miró hacia el infinito preguntándose los más grandes por qué de la filosofía hasta ese momento por unos cinco minutos. Mientras transcurría el tiempo el aula comenzaba a llenarse con caras que iban de la emoción hasta las lágrimas. Antonio distinguió entre las personas ingresaban al aula una chica castaña de tez blanca y un joven ligeramente más alto que él de pelo marrón claro con ojos verdes en un tono más bajo que los suyos, ambos se acercaron a él. La chica tomo asiento justo a su lado y el chico se sentó detrás de ellos, tan pronto como se sentaron la chica comenzó a socializar:

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Elizabetha Hendarvary. ¡Mucho gusto! —dijo dirigiéndose a Antonio y extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

—¡Hola! Soy Antonio Fernández. El gusto es mío, señorita **—** respondió en tono dulce con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En seguida tomó la mano y dio un ligero beso en ella.

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto Toño… O ¿Cómo prefieres que te diga?

—Toño está bien, Eli. Si no te molesta que te diga así **—** dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

—Oh claro que no querido, está bien. **—** Diopequeños golpecitos con su dedo índice en su barbilla. **—** Se me olvida algo mmm… ¡Ah claro! el es Govert, el hermano de mi mejor amiga. **—** Dirigió la mirada al hombre tras de ella quien mantenía un rostro estoico.

—Mucho gusto Govert **—** dijo el castaño levantando su mano hacia el nombrado, este le dio un fuerte apretón que lo dejó sin sangre circulando por unos instantes.

—Igualmente, Antonio **—** contestó de forma grosera.

Antonio se sorprendió ante la antipatía de Gov. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, y también se quejó de manera silenciosa por el apretón. Podría decirse que ambos tuvieron una mala impresión de ambos.

—Ignóralo Toni, es medio pesado el tipo **—** le recomendó Eli mientras Toño movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras se incorporaba bien en su lugar tras oír la voz de una profesora y la puerta cerrándose.

Así comenzó el primer día en la universidad para el ojiverde, ni tan mal, ni tan bien. Detestaba un poco el nuevo ambiente que se formaba a su alrededor. También transcurrió en presentaciones de nuevos maestros, tareas, conversaciones con Eli y uno que otro comentario de parte de Gov.

Antonio suspiro por millonésima vez al escuchar un "pueden irse" por parte del profesor de la última clase. Guardo sus cosas y procedió a despedirse de Eli y Govert para luego correr hasta el tren subterráneo de regreso a su dulce hogar.

Al llegar ahí encontró un asiento vacío, se sentó e intento relajarse, pensó en todo lo que debía hacer para la universidad y se quejó porque la idea no le agradaba nada.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y las introdujo en el pórtico de la puerta, tiró su mochila en un sillón y subió a su habitación. Se recostó de momento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. No se alegró mucho al pensar en toda la presión que traía la escuela, intentó borrar aquellos pensamientos con algo más agradable, así que recordó el momento en donde conoció a Eli y Gov. Eran agradables después de todo, aunque le surgió en ese instante una duda ¿Por qué se le hacía interesante y tenia curiosidad por saber más de aquel chico?

Se sintió confundido por cuestionarse eso y realmente lo era ¿Por qué si a su lado tenia sentada a una chica tan linda pensaba en un tipo con tan poco sentido humorístico?

— ¡Ah! Déjate de esas estupideces Antonio y ponte a estudiar **—** dijo para sí mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Bajó a la cocina y sirvió un poco de comida en un plato que metió en el microondas. Mientras esperaba buscó un poco de jugo. Para su suerte encontró su sabor favorito, uva. Tomo un vaso, se sirvió un poco y saco su plato del microondas. Comió bastante rápido, en menos de cinco minutos el plato estaba vacío. Se levantó y recogió sus recipientes, lavó los trastos acumulados y los colocó en su lugar. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus labores de estudiante. Terminó a eso de las ocho de la noche justo a tiempo para cuando su madre llegaba de trabajar, organizó un poco y bajó a cenar con su madre.

Durante la cena como todas las noches tuvo una conversación con su mamá, al finalizar ambos lavaron los trastes. Le deseo buenas noches a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto. Una vez arriba lavó sus dientes, se colocó la pijama y suspiro por última vez en el día pensando nuevamente "¿Por qué él?". Se cubrió con las cobijas para caer rendido en un profundo sueño toda la noche.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Antonio entro a la universidad, que en ese momento se encontraba descansando recostado sobre su almohada en su comoda recamara, al fin era viernes y creía que se merecía el descanso ya que había tenido una semana muy pesada debido a las evaluaciones del primer parcial, además de que ya tenía toda la tarea hecha para la siguiente semana así que no tenia problema.

Después de pasar un largo rato ahí tirado sintió un poco de hambre y se levanto para ver si había algo de comida, y en el refrigerador encontró una nota, se acercó a ella y leyó atentamente:

 _Perdón amor o tuve tiempo_

de prepararte la merienda pero

dentro hay huevos y tocino.

 _Te quiere mamá._

Con mucho entusiasmo- y hambre- saco del refrigerador el huevo y el tocino y se puso a cocinar, luego se sirvió en un plato y lo acompaño con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Una vez terminada su merienda, se dirigió al sillón donde se recostó a ver la televisión y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. Despertó cerca de las 08:00 pm al sentir sobre su mejilla los húmedos labios de su madre.

Bostezó y se tallo los ojos mientras la observaba entrando a la casa cerrando tras de ella la puerta y colocando su abrigo en el perchero:

—Buenas noches mamá- dijo el ahora un poco perezoso Antonio

—Buenas noches dormilón- contesto cariñosa y dulcemente la madre mientras le revolvía el cabello y le regalaba otro beso sobre su mejilla derecha.

Antonio sonrió penoso al escuchar las palabras de su madre — ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

— ¡Ah! —Suspiro ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón mas pequeño y se sacaba los tacones que llevaba —Algo cansado y estresante pero bueno- se quejo dejando caer su espalda bruscamente. Luego se reincorporo y tomo la bolsa de mandado que tenía a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina, su hijo la observo durante un instante sin reacción alguna.

Antonio reacciono después de un instante dando un sato del sillón —Te ayudo — a lo que su madre respondió dándole una de las bolsa y poniendo la otra en la mesa, ya que con lo que llevaba ahí haría la cena,

El ojiverde comenzó a sacar y acomodar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y cuando hubo terminado se volvió hacia su madre y tomando algunas de las cosas que había en la mesa le dijo— Mamá —

— ¿Qué pasa Toni?—

—Hoy haré la cena—

—No te molestes, yo la hago—

—No es molestia de verdad, hoy has trabajado bastante, mejor descansa otro rato—contesto el ojiverde con una cara sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo, seguido de darse la vuelta para comenzar a hacer la cena, en la cual tardo unos 20 minutos.

Al terminar el ojiverde sirvió para ambos para luego llevarla hasta el comedor donde su madre esperaba pacientemente, le coloco el plato enfrente y puso el suyo respectivamente, antes de sentarse volvió y tomos dos vasos de la alacena y el jugo que hacía unos momentos metió al refrigerador y los llevo de nuevo hasta el comedor, sentándose esta vez y sirviendo un poco de jugo para ambos.

Durante este tiempo la progenitora del castaño estuvo pensando acerca de su hijo y la vida que llevaba, realmente era un buen muchacho, sin problemas, con buena s calificaciones y buenos amigos, una gran persona generosa con los demás pero el nunca había tenido una novia, tampoco le había contado de ninguna joven que le llamara la atención, con excepción de aquella vez que durante la cena pareció ausente y se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué fue que menciono a una chica de tez blanca y cabello negro, delgada quien era integrante de la porra encargada de animar a los jugadores de fútbol del instituto donde iba y eso era realmente extraño ya que tenían muy buena comunicación.

La señora Fernández siempre se preocupo demasiado por el bienestar de su hijo, siempre había pensado que al crecer sin un padre la vida de su adorado Antonio fuera algo trastornadora, pero realmente no fue así, pues la persona que mas amaba en el mundo tuvo un buen ejemplo de su abuelo.

Cuando Amelia (la madre de Antonio) era joven como todas las jovencitas de su edad había tenido grandes amores y uno que otro novio, pero cuando tenía 15 años conoció a aquel que para ella se lo merecía todo, pues este muchacho se esforzó bastante en conquistarla, ellos tuvieron una relación muy hermosa de 5 largos años, sin embargo realmente él no se merecía todo, no después de que ella le habría entregado lo que con tanto recelo había guardado toda su vida, cuando ella se entero de que en camino venia una hermosa criatura corrió rápidamente a decirle pero este lo negó rotundamente, a pesar de esto Amelia no estuvo sola ya que cuando sus padres se enteraron se emocionaron tanto como ella misma, después de que aquel cobarde la dejo y a pesar del apoyo que recibía de sus padres, ella decidió trabajar y no darse a la tarea de ser egoísta , puesto que tenia hermanos más pequeños, tuvo que trabajar dos turnos para ayudar con los gastos de la casa y de su hijo. Durante los primeros 5 años de vida de Antonio trabajo duro para juntar el dinero necesario para una casa propia, después de mudarse a aquella casa – ahora su hogar- visitaba de vez en cuando a sus padres, además de contratar a una niñera hasta que su pequeño bebe pudo regresarse solo a casa después de la escuela.

Ahora veía como aquel chiquillo que con tanto esfuerzo crió se sustentaba casi por sí solo. Se llenaba de melancolía al recordar cuando regresaba cansada del trabajo y aun así se daba tiempo para jugar con el pequeño Antonio de tres años y también se preguntaba cómo era que el mismo chiquillo a pesar de la vida tan dura que le dio conservaba esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa, que tanto amaba y por supuesto que había heredado de ella.

Mamá — le llamo su hijo por segunda vez sacándola de sus pensamientos — ¿Estás bien?

¡Eh! Si si, ¡Que pasa? —

La cena se enfría

¡Ah! claro la cena — Amelia respondió de manera despistada y volviéndose hacia el presente, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a quien era su motor del día a día, el cual devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba enfrente dándole un vaso con jugo.

¿Mamá? — dijo Antonio de pronto comenzado a comer — ¿Puedo ir mañana con Francis?

Claro que puedes cariño — Contesto rápidamente tomándole la mano que yacía sobre la mesa en manera de apoyo — ¿Necesitas dinero o alguna otra cosa?

Eh estado ahorrando para esto. Aunque... — volvió a decir pero esta vez con una sonrisa picara y dicho esto su progenitora sabía lo que significaba así que devolvió la sonrisa juguetona a su hijo el cual se levanto de su asiento para ir hasta donde ella y darle un lago abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla diciendo — ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mudooooo! — luego retomo su lugar y continuaron con la cena.

Para Amelia ere muy fácil decirle que si a Antoni cuando de Francis se trataba, puesto que a pesar de haber conocido apenas hacia 6 años de inmediato este tomo el lugar de "mejor amigo de su hijo", además de que su familia siempre fue de gran ayuda para los Fernández.

Cuando Antonio cumplió exactos cuatro años, asistió como todos los niños de su edad al jardín de niños, ahí conoció a un chiquillo albino con el pelo blanco y los ojos color rojo, quien se convirtió en un gran amigo para él y hasta el momento lo era, si embargo no era que a Gilbert le importara mucho la vida de Antonio, en realidad era un poco desinteresado en varias cosas, por eso es que el ojiverde no lo consideraba tanto como Francis.

Cuando este chico Francés lego a la ciudad, estaba empezando el séptimo año del instituto de educación básica, se sentó en frente del español y al Lado del albino y de inmediato se llevo muy bien con ellos, sin embargo formo un lazo mayor con el primero, incluso la señora Bonnefoy había quedado con la señora Fernández para llevar a Antonio de regreso a casa pues para ellos no era ningún inconveniente, ya que contaban con un coche tanto el padre como la madre de Francis. En varias ocasiones el rubio le pidió a sus padres que ayudaran económicamente al castaño ya que este no contaba con muchos recursos para algunas tareas o proyectos, en ese entonces la madre de este tenía un empleo mal pagado, así que los señores Bonnefoy aceptaban sin inconvenientes puesto que ellos tenían una buena posición económica, así pues desde entonces entre los Bonnefoy y los Fernández surgió una amistad tan irrompible y muy linda.

Terminando la cena Antonio y Amelia se dedicaron a lavar los trastes como todas las noches, después el chico le dio las buenas noches a su madre, sabio a su recamara, se lavo los dientes, se coloco la pijama y también puso su alarma para no olvidar despertarse y cayo rendido con el lindo pensamiento ver nuevamente a su tan querido mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Bueno hola primero que nada, soy nueva aquí y bueno amm pues quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero hubo muchas cosas y bueno no era mi intención pero de pronto todo se me sale de control y eso pero ya juro que actualizare mas seguido, no me golpeen xD.**

 **Aprecio mucho que algunas personas estén aquí y realmente espero que se queden hasta el final de esto que después verán por donde va el asunto, la idea principal o mi objetivo no lo diré seré algo cruel con ustedes jiji, pero realmente espero que les guste, les adelanto que en un par de caps se pondrá bueno esto.**

 **La ultima cosita es que bueno este no iba a ser el segundo cap de hecho iba a ser mas largo pero creo que ya me tarde demasiado así que les traje solo la mitad y el siguiente va lo de verdad, me gustaría que conozcan la vida pasada de mi Anto para comprender algunas cosas yyy bueno ya creo que es todo por esta vez y miiiilll Gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Dentro de la casa del ojiverde reinaba el completo silencio y cómo no iba a ser así, la residencia se estaba volviendo loca, solo era Antonio era tan obscuro debido a la gruesa cortina que cubría toda la ventana y bloqueaba todo rayo de sol que solo entrar

El chico la escogió un día de esos en los que estaba harto de despertar cuando el rebelde soló salir, el puesto de los fines de semana fueron sus días de descanso. Sin embargo, la luz del sol se lo impedía, el hecho de que la cama se acercaba a la ventana sin ayuda mucho, era prácticamente imposible que la luz no se colaba así que ese día que fue con su madre hizo las compras vio de Pronto la tela gruesa en el aparador de una tienda y en que se decide comprarla. Su madre se encargó de confeccionar dos lindas cortinas, así cuando Antonio creía que una estaba sucia la cambiaba por la otra y viceversa. Llevaba aproximadamente seis años con ellas y sin duda creía que era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en la vida.

Pero tristemente Nada en la vida es eterno y Toda esta pasividad Dębe Terminar en ALGÚN Momento Y en Esta Ocasión es interrumpida por el enemigo mortal de Toda persona: El Despertador.

Nuestro Amado español con Hizo más que Despertar de Un salto y apagar con brusquedad Aquel aparato m, DESPUÉS SE incorporó Sentado SE En la cama y se frotó La Cara con las manos, Estuvo en Levantarse de la Cama Cuando se percató de Que ESE día época sábado _¿Que rayos sucedía?_ Fue lo único que cruzó por su mente. En seguida fue su celular que estaba reposando en la mesa y miro la hora: 10:05. Se quedó pensando un momento y recordó que debía ver a Francis en menos de una hora. Se siente solo amigo por olvidar y estar de manera apurada hacia el baño.

Tomo Una ducha corta y el cuarto del cuarto con una toalla en la cintura MIENTRAS USABA otra vez para el cabello Que Terminó Botando Sobre la cama. Levantó un poco la cortina para poder asomarse por la ventana y saber acerca del clima. Que parecia habia llovido Durante la noche, el césped m Lucía ONU leve rocío Y AÚN habia Vestigios de nubes grises en el cielo. Cerro la cortina, encendiendo la luz para ACERCARSE al armario y Tomo de esta ONU para calzoncillos, UN CUALQUIERA pantalón, Una camisa de manga Largas y Rebusco en la parte de arriba Por un abrigo. Se colocó la ropa con prisa y antes de salir de su habitación, tomó su celular y un poco de sus ahorros. Bajó hasta la sala donde se encuentra la nota de su madre con algo de dinero extra.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el autobús, pasaron unos diez minutos cuando llegó a un lugar donde debió bajar. Un lado de este era el café que tenía una pinta bastante agradable, la fachada era en su totalidad de cristal, había unas cuantas mesas fuera, para quienes querían disfrutar de un ambiente más fresco y mucho más natural. Antonio pensó que en días lluviosos las mesas de afuera no en la mejor opción. Al entrar se dirigió a la que se puede llamar a la mesa de la mesa de sus amigos. Una mesa cerca de la puerta en la esquina izquierda. Aliviado por ser el primero, enviado a un hombre que no tenía más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Desde que estaba afuera y se dirigía al café, Francisco pudo observar un muro de espaldas a su mejor amigo a través del cristal. Una vez dentro del local se acercó hacia el español y se tocó en el hombro provocando un leve salto en su amigo quien volteó a verlo y se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo con un gesto que correspondió de manera muy dulce. Después de todo extrañaba a ese chico. Y como no era para hacerlo si creció casi con él, es decir, se conoció hace tanto que se separó un mes era terrible.

Dejar la melancolía de lado y tomar asiento frente a otro, seguido de llamar al mesero a quien ordene un par de cafés. Un expreso para Francis y un descafeinado para Antonio ya que la cafetería tenía un efecto regresivo en su sistema, pues esta causa de sueño.

-¿Cómo te has ido este tiempo? -preguntó Francis.

-Bien Fran, bien -respondió sin mucho ánimo. -¿Cómo tiene estado tú?

-Pues no parece que te fuera muy bien. Pero para qué estamos aquí, así que me contaras tus penas, en realidad también tengo mucho que contarte, que Francis observando al mes que ya aparecía por detrás de Antonio entregándose a sus respectivas bebidas, a lo cual el primero agradeció y el empleado se retiró inmediatamente.

-Entonces comienza. -Lo animó Antonio dando pequeños tragos a su bebida.

-¡Estoy enamorado! - gritó alegremente el francés provocando que unas cuantas miradas extrañas se posara en ellos. -¡Uh! - exclamó de manera extraña, como asustado. Ofrecer una disculpa en voz baja que provoque una carcajada por parte de su amigo.

-¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? -Preguntó mirando de reojo a su acompañante a la vez que bajaba la pequeña taza y la reposaba sobre la mesa. -¿Quieres decir que tú, Francis, el que se ligaba a medio instituto y cambio de novia cada dos semanas, al que la relación más larga que le conocí fue de un mes está enamorado? -Pronunció sorprendido el castaño -¿Quién tuvo tanto valor para hacerlo?

-En realidad él no hizo más que mover su lindo trasero cerca de mí -contestó Francis de forma descarada.

-¿Él? Francis ¿Estás jugando? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Te aburriste de las mujeres? ¿Es una nueva etapa o experimentación en tu vida?

-Ninguna Anto, ninguna. Realmente creo que es hora de dejarse de jueguitos estúpidos. Tal vez hace un tiempo para ser mujeriego y en el efecto lo fui, pero creo que en una persona con esta cuenta me cuentas de la vida es muy corta como para nunca amar de verdad. Y probablemente es una de las cosas que me atrae tanto de él -habló Francis en su defensa, de la manera más seria y sincera posible.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras ese pensamiento tan profundo. Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Estos grandes amigos continuaron hablando durante un gran rato, Francis le contaba con un gran entusiasmo de la persona que le gustaba. Su nueva conquista y la más difícil. Ambos terminaron su café y pidieron algo más para desayunar; rieron y recordaron viejos tiempos. Finalmente salieron del lugar mientas continuaban con la conversación.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Ha estado un buen rato hablando y yo no tengo ese nada de ti. ¿Cómo te has ido? -cuestiono el Francés muestras se dirigió a una banca en un parque cercano al restaurante.

El ojiverde se subió a la banca y se hizo un ovilo, poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba. Soltó un profundo suspiro antes de responder. -Francis, también me enamoré y me siento un idiota total, esta persona es tan extraña. Un día me trata bien, al otro mal, tiene un carácter tan raro. Un día confía en mí, al otro no me conoce, no lo comprendo. Dice que no hago nada mal pero siempre termina enojándose y no sé que hacer, solo desfase lo que yo siento y yo el miedo -soltó de forma triste y frustrada.

-Escucha, no soy bueno en aspectos románticos, porque sabes que eso no va conmigo. Nunca antes me he enamorado de la verdad, no soy bueno, pero me gusta mucho, sinceramente no creo que te convenga estar con una persona tan cambiante. Te mercedes la vida y la buena vibra en tu vida porque transmites tanta felicidad y sería terrible verte triste por alguien. Nunca lo haya visto así y no tengo ganas de que eso pase. Si el hecho de que estés bien dependiente de esa persona te recomiendo que ayudes, a menos que quieras terminar en un psiquiátrico. Créeme que de vez en cuando puedo decir que me gusta sentir escalofríos -le aconsejó el rubio con una sonrisa al menos lo último contando su compañero.

.

.

.

Finalmente nuestro castaño regresó a su casa a eso de las seis de la tarde. Su madre aún no llega, así que se disculpa con la cena. Comió un plato de cereal, vio televisión un rato pero siempre tuvo en su mente eso que le dijo Francis de alejarse un poco de Govert y esto se lo sabrá a Eli, porque ella se volvió muy importante en poco tiempo para él.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, me ha metido en el momento en que miré mucho tiempo, no tengo una buena excusa para esto y la única explicación es que mi inspección a veces no para mucho, sin embargo no quiero que piensen en lo que van a abandonar o algo parecido, que sea más grande y más constante, que no mar mucho más rápido, que no mar mucho más que un día y ojala continúen por acá.

Nos leemos la siguente vez. Los quiero.


End file.
